


狮鹫段子合集

by Edie527



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edie527/pseuds/Edie527
Summary: 把被屏或者发不出来的狮鹫狮小段子放这啦。帝弥艾尔、艾尔帝弥都有，也有和其他作品联动。具体会在每篇开头时预警。阅读愉快！
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Kudos: 4





	1. 学生时代

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇为帝弥艾尔无差

1.学生时代  
帝弥托利，身高八尺，人美心善，学生时代在一次帝王学讨论中和艾尔意见不合吵了起来：“艾黛尔贾特！你怎么能这样想？恕我直言，你这样的人以后当了皇帝也只会是搜刮民脂民膏、吃人不吐骨头的魔王吧！”

艾尔合上手中的书，扶额，按捺住命令身旁修伯特强制送客的念头——时候未到，还不能和法嘉斯的王子撕破脸。她必须要做到的那件事远比在辩论中赢了隔壁级长来得重要。

“我会听取你的意见，帝弥托利。”她听见自己没有起伏的声音，“不早了。你的伙伴们看你在我这逗留这么久应该很担心吧？不回去找他们吗？”

“...呃，也是。我是说，好吧。”方才还气得脸红脖子粗，但向来吃软不吃硬、秉性温柔的王子闻言也收敛了獠牙，变回了那只金毛小狗，甚至下意识地往后退了一步，也不知道是不是为自己刚才的吠叫难为情。艾黛尔贾特决定不说破。

她目送王子下楼，奔向远处，变成视野里一个蓝色的小点，堪堪被她捏在手心。“吃人的魔王吗...”她伸出手，被丝绸包裹的纤长手指摩挲那个小蓝点，如同摩挲未来将要成为帝国领土一部分的地图上的法嘉斯神圣王国。“很遗憾。没有意外的话，得最先从你这开始下口了。”


	2. 【艾尔帝弥】猫狗贴贴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇为艾尔×帝弥，女A男O注意。兽化有。艾尔猫猫，帝弥小狗。

想看娇小精悍霸总猫咪alpha艾黛尔贾特标记超大只金毛狗狗omega帝弥托利。被猫咪叼住脖子温柔而坚定地后入，金毛犬饶是力气大也不敢乱动，只能小腹焦灼地蹭着地板，四只爪子溺水般胡乱狗刨——“别动！咬坏腺体可不是闹着玩的了”不怒自威的黑鹫级长，她此刻的声音也因为情欲而低哑，“疼的话就咬我的手好了，帝弥托利”未来的女帝仁慈地将一只肉垫粉嫩的玲珑猫爪递到自己omega的嘴边，帝弥见状却将金灿灿的狗脑袋摇得好似拨浪鼓——他十分感动但也十分不敢动。现在他别的不求，只求这场难熬的漫长性事结束后两个人仍然是肢体完整没有残疾，就谢天谢地了。

“我原本以为...”他话还没说完就又被咽在喉咙里，取而代之的是一连串呜咽和口耑息。带来的准备插在瓶中的精致花束也散落一地，就像他对初恋支离破碎的愿景。

“原本以为什么？”艾尔挑起一边眉毛。（如果一个omega被标记到一半突然反悔，那还真是让她失望。）

我原本以为艾尔也会分化成omega，或者至少是beta。金毛小狗委屈地想，豆大的泪珠从他眼角滑落，打湿了他俩纠缠在一起的猫猫狗狗毛发。平时完全看不出来啊！我都闻不到她的味道。不然我也不会在这个月抑制剂疑似失效的情况下坚持赶来为她庆祝生日，更不会在其他客人走掉后单独留下来帮她打扫卫生...

呜呜！我犯了错。帝弥不顾自己屁股火辣辣的疼，真心实意地为自己不守狗德而忏悔。我不该这样勾引我的alpha继姐。原谅我！父亲，母亲，继母大人，我上不了天堂了......


	3. 艾迪奥贾特和帝弥纳森

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章为作者饿疯了时拿JOJO的奇妙冒险第一部中的迪奥和乔纳森换头艾尔和帝弥。十分雷人。人物崩坏有。慎点。艾尔和本作者一起选择了不做人。

帝弥托利，每天在面积20000平方厘米的床上醒来，享受着20个家庭教师的轮流摧残，可是单纯朴实的他并未因此感到快乐。直到有一天，家里住进来新的姐姐。小金毛帝弥开心得尾巴都摇起来，兴冲冲地就要帮艾尔去提箱子。结果却被好姐姐猛踩一脚！  
艾尔：（这个大个子突然冲过来想干嘛？）为什么我要被你担心到这个地步呢？

决裂时：  
帝弥：是不是你杀了我爸爸？你敢以你父亲的名义起誓你没有对他下杀手？

互相厮杀时：  
帝弥：我的青春是和艾尔一起的青春！  
艾尔：真是天真呢，帝弥托利。那个还做人的我，已经不在了哦。

最终决战：帝弥托利同学，代表正义的法嘉斯雄狮，即使被逼入绝境也负隅抵抗，一呼噜就把暴君娇小的头颅揽在怀里，阻止她再去为非作歹。

“卿还真是，对头颅情有独钟呢”他只剩头颅的义姐无奈得连嘲讽都显得没劲打采。

帝弥这边人之将死其言也善：“艾尔，我确实能感受到我们俩之间奇妙的友谊。也许这就是命运吧...”

任何一个吸血鬼要是身首分离还没死成，脑壳还被强行摁在一个身高188大型金毛犬男厚实饱满的胸肌上感受他扑簌簌落下来的温柔母性眼泪都会发疯的。更何况这个男的还在游戏后续里被补充上了言谈举止和你亲妈很像的设定。

艾黛尔贾特叹了口气，下意识想操控尸生人去掏自己怀里的匕首，那把童年时他送她希望她能借此开创未来的匕首。用这来结束一切再好不过。可随着自己和眼前人生命的消逝，她发现她再也够不到它了。

【帝弥托利.亚历山大.布雷达德 死亡。与敌对阵营的艾黛尔贾特.冯.弗雷斯贝尔古同归于尽。】


	4. 【帝弥艾尔/银河英雄传说.莱奥】棋子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 联动下银河英雄传说。如果艾尔和帝弥分别是莱因哈特吉尔菲艾斯、莱因哈特奥贝斯坦的孩子。  
> 依旧雷人。双厨轻点打。  
> cp是帝弥艾尔、莱奥，有提及莱吉。

脑了很久帝弥是吉和莱的儿子，继承了莱的金发和吉的蓝眼睛，明明是狮子内在却是温和犬系，湿漉漉的眼睛望向你时哪个臣子不心生怜爱（艾尔：我就没有）  
艾尔是莱和奥的非婚生女。“干冰之刃”“零度剃刀”用在这个铁血猛女身上意外的合适...假设莱驾崩后奥仍存活，某日起床后对着镜子干呕，掐指一算这怕不是前阵子先帝偶然临幸的产物。（莱真的很擅长一发入魂）遂瞒过众人自己将这点骨血抚养成人，对外只说是情妇丢给自己的私生女——众人为奥这种人竟然有情妇一事惊得跌掉下巴。  
小艾尔长到八九岁，已和宫内的同龄人混熟了。奥丁大神庇佑，她继承了母亲的发色和紫色眼睛——奥换上义眼前原本眼睛的颜色。外人看不出来这是莱的孩子，只会说奥当年真是找了个好看情妇。帝弥和艾尔一块玩的时候，奥经常来旁观，倒不是出于多关心女儿。冰冷的义眼目光始终追随幼童们，评估着哪个孩子更具霸主资质。

某日反贼闯进宫内劫持幼帝，企图挟天子以令诸侯。奥说且慢，留下陛下，我拿另一人和你换。我亲生女儿随你带去。  
反贼嗤之以鼻说你当我傻啊，幼帝和大臣的私生女哪个更值钱？  
她不止是我的女儿。她也是先帝的。我随身终端这存有帝弥和她的基因检测报告对比摘要，不信可以投影出来给你看。奥语气平静，众人包括帝弥在内瞳孔地震。  
反贼一边控制着帝弥一边草草浏览完毕，大脑飞速运转。如果继续劫持帝弥，他可能拖不了多久，随后赶来的援军一个枪子就可以把他崩了——当然，这得冒着误伤幼帝的风险。但如果答应奥的交易，他便可以全身而退，奥也未必真舍得这个有着先帝血统的女儿，日后少不了敲他一笔的机会。此为双赢局面。这么想着，他就同意了。

反贼在确认在场成年人除他自己以外都卸掉了武装之后，就开始谨慎地进行人质交接。艾尔被推向他时不哭不闹，面色阴沉。倒是帝弥义愤填膺破口大骂奥贝斯坦叔叔你不做人，为了沽名钓誉连亲女儿都可以牺牲。奥面不改色：陛下长大以后自然会理解的。  
交接完毕，反贼带着艾尔准备离开。上车时副驾驶座上的艾尔乖巧地说叔叔我够不到安全带，可以帮我系一下吗？反贼看着这个爹不在娘不疼的小姑娘难免心生怜爱，俯身帮她系上。  
他再也没能直起身子来。一把短剑贯穿他后颈正中央，血流如注。艾尔皱了皱眉头，把剑拔出来：“都怪你，害我不得不把帝弥送我的礼物搞脏了。”  
她打开车门时援军已经赶到。帝弥看到艾尔平安无事都快哭了。奥贝斯坦走过去，带走本应该惊魂未定的女儿，他手里牵着艾尔，艾尔手里紧握那把血迹未干的短剑。父女俩对旁人的聒噪充耳不闻，一路沉默着走回家。  
事后论功行赏。奥救主有功，加官进爵。艾尔也正式得授皇女头衔，继承顺位仅在帝弥之后——帝弥才不管什么私生不私生呢！没有什么比发现多年的挚友和玩伴原来是同父异母的亲姐妹更让他高兴的了。这样他和艾尔就真成为一家人了。  
宴会上，奥冷眼看着帝弥艾尔两小只亲密地交头接耳，晃动着酒杯里的冰块，若有所思。  
从什么时候开始的呢？他看出幼帝和自己的女儿情谊甚笃，非他人能比。莱因哈特当年向红发的挚友兼皇妃求婚时，带去的是一大捧鲜花。他的儿子送给心仪女孩的却是一把短剑：“艾尔，不管前路有多艰难都不可以认输。你要开创你想要的未来。”  
奥贝斯坦忘不了女儿接过那把短剑时的眼神。帝弥托利继承了先帝的灿烂金发和朝气蓬勃，可在那一刻，他确信狮子的心脏同样也在他女儿胸膛内有力地跳动。  
如果是这样的两人联手起来，重现哪怕一小部分那个人在世时的辉煌，也不是不可能吧？  
奥贝斯坦仰起头，将酒一饮而尽。这是一盘全新的棋局，而他已经想好下一步该怎么走了。


End file.
